Zatch Bell
by Hime Haru
Summary: MUITAS AVENTURAS E OUTROS!
1. Chapter 1

Oi galera! Resolvi que hoje eu iria fazer uma fanfic sobre Zatch Bell! Bom comecei esse capítulo hoje e é um prólogo mais espero q vocês gostem! Mandem reviews por favor!

Bjuss!

**Boa Leitura!**

Em uma cidade chamada Tókio viviam Zatch Bell e Kiu.

Zatch Bell é um menininho pequeno que tem cabelos loiros olhos castanhos e é muito fofo.

Kiu é um rapaz alto com cabelos castanhos e os olhos das mesma cor dos cabelos e é muito gentil e legal.

Zatch e Kiu se conheceram através do pai do Kiu.

Quando Kiu não conhecia o Zatch ele não era gentil ou legal, ele achava que era o melhor da sala e que não precisava ir á escola.

**Flash Black'**

Dim dong (é pra ser uma compaínha)!

A mãe de Kiu abre a porta.

Mãe do Kiu: Olha um menininho!

Zatch: Aqui é a casa do Kiu?

Mãe do Kiu: Sim!

Zatch: A senhora é a mãe dele?

Mãe do Kiu: Sim!

Zatch: Seu marido me mando aqui para retribuir o favor que ele me fez!

Mãe do Kiu: Você é o menininho que foi encontrado na floresta!

Zatch: Sim!... o Kiu. Eu posso falar com ele?

Mãe de Kiu: Sim, ele está no quarto!

A mãe do Kiu levou o Zatch Bell para o quarto do Kiu.

Toc toc! (batida na porta)

Mãe do Kiu: Kiu abra!

Kiu: Não!

Mãe do Kiu: Abra já!

Kiu abre a porta!

Mãe do Kiu: Esse menininho foi mandado pelo seu pai!

Kiu: Ah! Agora eu virei babá de um menininho bobo?

Mãe do Kiu: Olhe como fala! Bom, eu vou deixa-los sozinhos para que se conheçam!

Zatch: Pode deixar senhora! Eu cuido dele!

Kiu: Ah! O papai não mandou ele aqui pra me servir de babá ne?

Zatch: Não! Seu pai disse para mim lhe entregar isto! – Zatch entrega uma carta para Kiu!

Kiu abre a carta com ansiedade em ver o que há escrito e começa a ler.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi galera tô aqui de novo pra postar outro capítulo! Fiquei desanimada por que ninguém mandou uma reviewzinha pra mim, mas eu não agüentei de ansiedade pra postar outro capítulo! Bom chega de enrolar e vamos a luta!

Bjuss!

**Boa Leitura!**

Kiu: Ah! O papai não mandou ele aqui pra me servir de babá ne?

Zatch: Não! Seu pai disse para mim lhe entregar isto! – Zatch entrega uma carta para Kiu!

Kiu abre a carta com ansiedade em ver o que há escrito e começa a ler.

Na carta...

"Querido Filho!

Estou te enviando esta carta junto ao menino, para que possa entender o motivo de eu lhe enviar ele! Ele também achou um amiguinho que se chama Ponygon ele também tem um livro que eu não consegui decifrar.

O nome dele é Zatch Bell, ele carrega um livro em suas costas, mas eu não consegui entender, te envie-o exatamente por isso.

Eu sei que você é muito bom nesses tipos de coisas então te enviei-o para que possa decifrar o livro dele.

Perguntei a ele de onde ele veio ele não soube me responder, perguntei se ele lembra de alguma coisa infelizmente ele não lembra de nada.

Você poderia ajudá-lo a recuperar a sua memória e também ajudá-lo a voltar para sua casa.

Encontrei-o na floresta depois de uma grande explosão!

Espero que sejam bons amigos e que vocês se entendam!

Quero que você seja um garoto menos ...só!convencido e mimado!

Sei que no início você não gostará dele, mas com o tempo você vai ver o quanto ele é bondoso!

Fique bem, cuide bem do Zatch e da sua Mãe!"

Zatch estava pulando encima da cama de Kiu com um atum de barbatana amarela nas mãos, como se aquele fosse o seu quarto.

Kiu estava pensando e olhando para o Zatch.

Pov's Kiu:

"Mas quem será ele?...Ele é só um menino bobo que não sabe nada. Nem mesmo de onde ele veio. Que idiota. O que será que tem dentro do livro? O que será que está escrito nele?"

Fim Pov's Kiu.

Zatch: Ah! Kiu esse é o Ponygon! – dizia ele apontando para um cavalinho cor amarelo meio queimado que estava no seu lado.

Kiu: Outro troço pra mim cuidar?

Ponygon: Meru meru mey! – disse o cavalinho num tom de magoação.

Zatch: Ele ficou magoado com o que você disse!

Kiu: Ele não fala?

Zatch: Só fala "Meru Meru Mey!" e mais nada!

Kiu: Ah!

Kiu: Saiam de cima da minha cama e limpem essa bagunça! – deu a ordem.

Zatch e Ponygon abaixaram suas cabeças e foram limpar a bagunça no quarto do Kiu.

Mais Tarde...

Kiu estava na cozinha e Zatch e Ponygon no quarto acabando a limpeza.

Terminado o trabalho de Zacth e Ponygon eles estavam exaustos e imundos.

Ambos foram tomar banho e logo depois dormiram em um colchão ao lado da cama de Kiu.


End file.
